


I Think I'm In Trouble

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: Joaquin’s world falls apart when his abusive dad gets released from jail and makes himself at home in Joaquin’s trailer. Joaquin finds himself slipping back into his darker world, and when Kevin tries to help, they get into a fight. But things get even worse when Joaquin confronts his dad.





	I Think I'm In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for my OTP prompts, but since it turned out so long, I decided to post it separately. I hope you enjoy my story! Please let me know what you think and leave kudos and comments! Thank you!
> 
> Here are the prompts:
> 
> 7\. "How could you do this?"  
> 16\. "Drop the attitude."  
> 27\. "Son of a bitch."  
> 42\. "Truth hurts, doesn’t it?"  
> 50\. "It’s not safe here."  
> 60\. "Thanks for nothing."  
> 77\. "I think I’m in trouble."  
> 109\. "Fuck you!"

It had been three years since Joaquin had last seen his dad. Three years since he had last visited him in jail. Joaquin had just gone there to tell him in person that his son was a Serpent now. He had pulled up his sleeve and showed his tattoo. It had been Joaquin's way to tell him, that Joaquin had a new family now. He had turned around after that and left, his dad shouting after him that Joaquin should never come back again, that he should just run to his filthy Serpents. But that in the end, they would probably meet again in here, maybe as cellmates, because that was all Joaquin was good for. Joaquin had kept his head down and walked away, whispering to himself: **_"Thanks for nothing,_** dad."  
  
Joaquin had never wanted to see him again. The man who had produced him, but had never been a father to him. The guy who had always been drunk, who had hit Joaquin's mom over and over again. And when Joaquin had started crying, his dad had slapped him, too. He had been hiding behind the couch most of the times when it happened and had tried to look away, but he had still heard it. His mom's sobs and his dad's shouting.  
  
When Joaquin's mom died, things got even worse of course. Joaquin was still a child, but he had to do most things alone at home, his dad never sober enough or just not giving a damn. Luckily a neighbor had helped Joaquin from time to time. But she hadn't been there when his dad was in one of his moods and got violent. Joaquin received lots of beatings during that time. Now that his mom was gone, he was the one who had to endure his dad's moods.  
  
It had changed when Joaquin had become older, and when he was 14, he had fought back, had pushed his dad off him and punched him in the face. But, of course, his dad was the more experienced fighter, and he had stopped Joaquin's rebellion quickly. It had earned Joaquin a really bad beating, during which he thought several times that he would probably die this night. But he was actually thankful for that incident because this was the day he decided to become a Southside Serpent. He had hung around with some of them before, but now he was convinced that he wanted to be one of them. Maybe being in a gang could help him get tough enough to fight his dad. Perhaps he could get enough money to be able to live on his own if he started to deal with drugs for the Serpents.  
  
The initiation hadn't been bad at all for Joaquin. Everyone had told him that the last part was really hard. But compared to the beatings he had received by his dad, it was nothing. At least those guys were mindful to not kill him.  
  
And for three years Joaquin had managed to avoid most thoughts about his dad. Until last week, when there had been a letter from the prison, informing Joaquin that his dad was to be released in a week. Joaquin had stared at the letter for hours. Afterward, he had torn it apart into many little pieces and set it on fire. His dad would get out...well it shouldn't concern Joaquin. And so he had pretended that nothing would change, that he could just keep going on with his life as it was now.  
  
But of course, that was a lie. A week later there was a knock on the door of his trailer, and when Joaquin opened the door, there was his dad.  
  
Joaquin just stared at him, unable to say or do anything. Before he could make up his mind, his dad already pushed past him and sat down on the old couch.  
  
"Finally back home!"  
  
Joaquin turned around and frowned at him: "What are you doing here?"  
  
"This is my trailer...what do you think I am doing? I live here. Get your dad a beer, will you, Joaquin?"  
  
"No.. no absolutely not! I won't bring you a beer, and you won't stay here. This is my trailer now. I want you to leave."  
  
His dad raised an eyebrow, and it was one of the things Joaquin did too, and it really upset him to see that expression on his dad's face. He hated everything that reminded him that they were related.  
  
"Calm down, son. This trailer still belongs to me. And I don't see why we can't live here together. What is your problem? I am your dad! Look, Joaquin, I know things weren't all that good in the past. But I changed...I became a better person in jail. I had a lot of time to think, and it helped me."  
  
"I don't believe you. And even if you changed... it doesn't matter. I will never forgive you for what you did. Leave!"  
  
His dad just shook his head and settled even more comfortably on the couch.  
  
"No. Deal with it. I am going to stay."  
  
And there it was again...the old feeling of helplessness, that Joaquin hated so much. Here he was, 18 years old, a Serpent, hardened from all the years in Serpent duty, an adult, who knew how to survive and to deal with everything. But his dad came back strolling into his life, and Joaquin was a boy again, the helpless little boy who couldn't fight back.  
  
What could he do? Grab his dad and kick him out? But what good would it do? He would just come back later on, would camp outside the trailer, make a big fuss. And the thing was, Joaquin knew that his dad was right. The trailer really belonged to him on the paper. Joaquin stood no chance at all.  
  
He ran a shaky hand through his hair, hating how he didn't have a clue what to do now and so he just did the first thing that came to his mind, he grabbed his jacket and left. He walked around town for hours, smoking and thinking...but he simply didn't see a way out. He would have to go back. Sure he could ask Fangs or Sweet Pea or Toni if he could crash at their trailers, but it didn't seem right...it wasn't what he wanted. Joaquin wanted his trailer back. He couldn't just give up.  
  
And of course, he thought of Kevin. They were together again and finally things had really looked great for them. Kevin had introduced Joaquin to his dad a few weeks ago, and everything had gone well. Mr. Keller had met Joaquin before when he had business with FP, and he had liked Joaquin immediately. He had no problem with Joaquin being a Serpent, was convinced that Joaquin was a good guy and was good for his son. But what would he think, if he knew about Joaquin's dad?  
  
It was already dark outside, when Joaquin returned to his trailer, steeling himself for what was going to happen. He opened the door and was greeted by a bottle smashing next to his head against the wall.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?"  
  
Joaquin gulped and quickly stepped aside, staring at his dad. He was still sitting on the couch, but the table in front of him was littered with bottles. And his dad was clearly wasted, bloodshot eyes and swaying even while sitting.  
  
Joaquin shook his head, "None of your business, where I was.. you should better stop drinking and get some sleep."  
  
"You won't tell me what I should do!"

And Joaquin knew what he had known all along, that his dad hadn't changed at all. He sighed and went over to the bedroom, but he was stopped by his dad's voice:  
  
"Hey! That's my bed!"  
  
Joaquin didn't find the strength to fight back, and so he just bit his lip and went back outside into the living area.  
  
His dad got up and swayed over into the bedroom, falling onto the bed like a stone. Joaquin looked at the couch. It seemed as if this would be his new bed.  
  
*  
  
Things didn't get better the next day. Joaquin woke up, his neck hurting from sleeping on the couch, and he got up and made some breakfast for himself. His dad was luckily still passed out.  
  
Joaquin went to meet his friends, he needed to tell them about his dad. Everyone was shocked and felt bad for him, but Joaquin declined their offers that he could stay with them. He just knew that this was no temporary thing...and if he left the trailer, he would never be able to come back and so he had to stay.  
  
He returned after several hours, and his dad was awake, already back on the couch and another bottle in his hand. He grinned at Joaquin and waved him over.  
  
"Come here, boy. We didn't have the time to talk yet. What are you doing? Tell me something about your life, I'm curious."  
  
Joaquin stopped a few feet away and looked at him with a shrug, "I am just trying to live my life. I was away for a while, and I had to drop out of school. But now I am going to graduate, and I will try to go to college afterward."  
  
His dad laughed mockingly. "Oh, that's really cute. Go to college? You? Joaquin.. come one. You have always been a dreamer. You belong here, with your Serpent friends. Living the gang life...I guess you can always work in that bar of yours huh? That should be good enough for you, don't pretend that you can get anything better. That's just for the Northside kids, not for trailer trash like you. Be a bit more realistic."  
  
Joaquin knew of course that he shouldn't listen to this, that his dad was just trying to hurt him and belittle him, but it still got to him, because it was the one thing Joaquin really was very insecure about.  
  
He was born on the wrong side of the tracks, a criminal, a gang member, poor and lacking the options his Northside classmates had. He was aware of that, but he tried to be optimistic.  
  
Kevin had been the one who had given him hope. If someone like Kevin was able to see something else than just a smalltown criminal in Joaquin, if someone like Kevin was able to love him, he could do anything. And it had become his motivation, he wanted so desperately to make something out of his life...because of Kevin. Joaquin's biggest goal was to become the kind of man, who could offer Kevin a good life. And that included having a good job, be able to afford a small house, live a perfectly boring life in a nice Northside neighborhood.  
  
But maybe he really was naive thinking that he could ever have that. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right? And one look at his father told Joaquin that it was probably much more likely that he would end up like this...  
  
Joaquin spent the next hours in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. "You aren't your father." he tried to tell himself, repeated it over and over in his head, trying to convince himself. But he knew that it was stupid...he had his DNA, he was bound to have some of his traits right? He was just as violent and as bad as his dad. "Just look at yourself, you even look like him..those damn eyes."  
  
Joaquin hated how everyone always told him that his eyes were so special and beautiful because those were his dad's eyes. A daily reminder that Joaquin couldn't pretend that this cruel man wasn't really his dad...there was no way to deny it. Joaquin had inherited his light blue eyes and probably other things too.  
  
He let out an angry growl and punched the mirror with his fist, flinching when the glass broke and cut into his skin deeply. He cursed under his breath, grabbing a towel and pressing it against his bleeding hand. He stumbled out into the living area of the trailer and sat down on his couch, staring at the tv unseeing, cradling his wounded hand in his lap.  
  
That was how Kevin found him. He came inside the trailer, saw Joaquin and then his eyes wandered down to the bloodstained towel, and his eyes widened. He was in front of Joaquin in seconds, dropping down to his knees and gently pulling at the cloth to inspect the damage.  
  
"My god, Joaquin, what happened?"  
  
Joaquin looked to the side and muttered: "I broke the mirror."  
  
"You did what? But.. ** _how could you do this?_** Why hurt yourself like that?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking ok? This wasn't planned!"  
  
Kevin looked up at him questioningly. "What is wrong, babe? You are upset about something...you even punched a mirror from what it looks like to me... what happened. Please tell me."  
  
Joaquin let out a humorless little laugh. "My dad came home. That's what happened."  
  
"Your.. your dad? But you never told me about him...you just said he was gone and I assumed he was...dead..."  
  
"I wished he was... He was in jail. Now he is back and decided that this is his trailer."  
  
"But..why didn't you tell me about him..and why was he in jail?"  
  
"I didn't tell you because he definitely isn't someone I am proud of. He is a piece of shit! All he ever did was get drunk, beat my mom up and later on me and get in trouble whenever he could. He almost killed someone during a fight, and that got him into jail. He isn't part of my life anymore. Or at least that's what I thought until he showed up here. I don't know what to do Kevin.."  
  
The last words came out in a whisper, Joaquin bit his lip, looking to the side. He felt ashamed, admitting all of this to Kevin. How fucked up his family was, how his life sounded like a trash-tv show.  
  
During the last months, he had been able to pretend that he was someone else. A better version of himself. He was an adult now, he had his life under control, no more covering up murders, no more drug dealing, just someone who was going to get his life in check and become a good man.  
  
He returned to Riverdale thinking that he would leave again soon, but then things had changed, and he had decided to take this chance. He had gotten his old trailer back, had managed to find work at the gas station and had gone back to school. He had a plan now: graduate, maybe go to college, and most of all being with Kevin and plan a future with him.  
  
Forgetting about his past had been easy. He had always tried to act as if that hadn't happened, and with Kevin and the hope he had given Joaquin, he had honestly managed to look forward.  
  
All of that was destroyed the moment his dad had marched back into his life and had claimed that this trailer was his. Joaquin looked around sadly. This was where his mom had cooked his favorite dishes for him. On this couch, she had read to him. In the bed in the back, he had made love to Kevin for the first time... This trailer was all Joaquin could call his home, and now his dad had claimed that bed as his and made Joaquin sleep on the couch. He wouldn't leave, Joaquin knew that.  
  
He almost jumped when he felt a hand land on his knee, but it was only Kevin of course, who looked at Joaquin with a troubled expression.  
  
"Oh god...that's bad. I am so sorry... come here."  
  
Kevin got up and sat down next to Joaquin, pulling him into a tight embrace. Joaquin sighed and cuddled against Kevin, allowing himself to relax for the first time since his dad had come back. Maybe things would be ok. He had Kevin, and they would get through this together.  
  
The door of the trailer banged open at that moment, startling them so that they let go of each other and stared a the door.  
  
It was Joaquin's dad, of course, walking inside, swaying slightly, a sure sign that he had been drinking once again. His gaze landed on Kevin and Joaquin, and he grimaced.  
  
"What is going on here? If you want to fuck boys better do it somewhere where I don't have to see it...that's disgusting!"  
  
Before Joaquin could say anything, Kevin already spoke up: "This is Joaquin's trailer, he can do whatever the hell he wants in here. And there is nothing wrong with being gay!"  
  
Joaquin stared in shock at his boyfriend. It was rare that Kevin got this enraged, and knowing that it was because he wanted to protect Joaquin, was making Joaquin's heart beat faster. But at the same time, he was scared...scared for Kevin. He knew his dad, and how he reacted to back talking.  
  
And Joaquin knew that he had to stop this before things got worse. He needed to get Kevin out of this trailer, get him away from Joaquin's dad, for Kevin's protection. Joaquin got up hastily, pulling Kevin with him.  
  
"Come one, Kevin... we were about to leave anyway.."  
  
Kevin didn't struggle, he was still glaring at Joaquin's dad and allowed Joaquin to pull him along. Joaquin caught his dad's gaze, a cruel smile was playing over his face.  
  
"Oh, and where are you going? Into the woods to fuck?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
Joaquin ground out and shoved Kevin out of the door, following him quickly.  
  
They were already back on the main road when Kevin finally pulled away from him. "What the fuck, Joaquin? He is even worse than I imagined.."  
  
Joaquin smiled sadly at him and nodded. They spent the rest of the day in Pop's, drinking too many milkshakes and Kevin was trying his best to distract Joaquin, but Joaquin found his thoughts drifting off all the time. Somehow being here in Pop's made it even worse. It showed him how different he was from the rest of the people surrounding them. Maybe Joaquin just had to accept that he didn't belong in this world.

It was getting late, and they decided to head home, but Kevin was reluctant to let Joaquin go.  
  
"Why don't you come with me, baby? You can spend the night at my house."  
  
"Thanks, but I should better get back to the trailer."  
  
"I don't like this, you know? The thought of you sleeping in the same trailer as him. It feels so wrong."  
  
"I will be ok, Kevin. Please don't worry about me."  
  
He tried to put on a reassuring face, and when there was still doubt in Kevin's gaze, Joaquin quickly grabbed Kevin's jacket and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately and grinding against him, making sure that Kevin forgot about anything else but making out with his boyfriend.  
  
It worked. It always did, Joaquin knew that. Soon Kevin's hands were in his hair, pulling him closer, kissing him deeply and pressing against Joaquin eagerly.  
  
Later on, when Joaquin had finally convinced Kevin that he would be alright, he made his way back to the trailer park, preparing himself for facing his dad again.  
  
He got back into his trailer, and his dad wasn't there. Joaquin let out a relieved breath and sat down on his couch, burying his face in his hands. He sat like that for a long time, asking himself why this had to happen, why his life was falling apart once again, why he just never was able to escape trouble.  
  
He leaned back on the couch, turning on the tv and his gaze landed on several liquor bottles on the table in front of him. He sighed and grabbed one of them, brought it to his lips and took a big gulp. He wasn't really into drinking, for obvious reasons, but he felt like he needed this tonight, needed to numb his thoughts, and so he just kept on drinking, straight out of the bottle until the room was spinning and he was giggling without any reason, later on, he started to cry, sobbing helplessly and fell asleep like that.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Joaquin was startled awake by a loud knock on the door. He quickly got up from his bed on the couch, grimacing when the hangover set in immediately. He saw stars dancing before his eyes, and felt sick. He slowly made his way over to the door, yanked it open and was greeted by Kevin.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why didn't you answer your phone? I was so worried!"  
  
"My phone...I just forgot to look at it..."  
  
Kevin stared at him, taking in Joaquin's ruffled look. "What happened to you? Were you drinking?"  
  
"You could say that yes.."  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea? Getting drunk just like your dad? Getting drunk while he is around...you will probably end up killing each other or something.. what were you thinking?"  
  
Kevin's voice had risen, and he had an angry glint in his eyes. It was too much for Joaquin and his splitting headache.  
  
"Oh shut up! Leave me alone with your lectures. If you just came here to give me shit, you can leave again!"  
  
"Maybe that's what I should do. I don't get you! I was worried sick, and I came here to look after you, and you just got drunk with your alcoholic of a dad? I thought you wanted to be a better man than him!?"  
  
"Guess what Kevin? Maybe I just can't help it! Maybe I am just like him, a fucked up **_son of a bitch_** , just like my dad. Let me think... beat people up, check. Get drunk, check. Be a criminal, check. Be trailer trash, check. Definitely my dad's son! I was just able to hide it for a while, but now you know the real me. **_Truth hurts, doesn't it_**?"  
  
" ** _Drop the attitude_** , Joaquin! And you aren't like him, stop saying that."  
  
"Yeah right...as if you would know! You always hated it that I am from the Southside. You hate the Serpents, and you just put up with me being one of them, because you wanted to fuck me. Don't act as if you were ever truly interested in what my life is like! Ever since we met, you were trying to change me so I can fit into your ideal life!"  
  
Joaquin knew it wasn't true. He knew he wasn't in his right mind, hungover, still half drunk, down at his worst because his life was falling apart. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that he should stop. That Kevin was definitely the last person, he should lash out at.  
  
But the problem was that Joaquin had lost control, he had snapped, and his anger just needed to get out, and since Kevin was the one standing in front of him, he got the full load.  
  
Joaquin knew he was cruel, but he couldn't stop. And maybe it was fitting he thought grimly. He was about to make things even worse. Drive away the one person, he cared about the most. His hopeful light, his outlook for a brighter future. But maybe that was better, maybe Kevin really didn't belong in Joaquin's darker world.  
  
And so Joaquin added: "I don't want you here. Just leave! Get on someone else's nerves!"  
  
" ** _Fuck you!_** " Kevin spat out, his voice thick with tears and finally he turned around and stormed out of the trailer, the door banging shut behind him.  
  
Joaquin marched over to his couch kicked at the table, and threw himself down on the sofa again, burying his head in his hands. He had never hated himself more than right now. It was even worse than Kevin finding out about his involvement with the Blossom case.  
  
This time he had intentionally hurt Kevin. They had never had a fight like this before, and Joaquin honestly hadn't thought it would happen. But maybe it was really better this way. Kevin was better off without him.  
  
Joaquin's mindset changed several hours later when he had recovered from his hangover. Even if Kevin didn't want him anymore, which would be understandable, Joaquin still felt the need to apologize to him, tell him that it hadn't been the truth what he had said. And so he just called Kevin.  
  
Kevin picked up after the first ring: "Joaquin! Thank god you are calling me!"  
  
"I am so sorry Kevin... "  
  
"It's ok, I am sorry too."  
  
"No, it's not ok. I shouldn't have lashed out at you...it wasn't true what I said."  
  
"I know that, Joaquin. You were so upset and clearly not yourself. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time I guess. Really, I understand."  
  
"But..you just forgive me? Kevin honestly, you shouldn't be with me."  
  
"But I want to be with you. Sorry for shouting at you and saying all that stuff...I just... I feel so useless. I want to protect you. I want to help you, but I don't know how. Please don't push me away. Hey, can I please see you?"  
  
"No, you can't come over. **_It's not safe here._** "  
  
"It's not safe for you either! Please come to my house, babe. We will figure something out. You can stay with me."  
  
"Thank you, but I can't do that. This is my trailer. Maybe it's stupid, but it means so much to me. I fought for this, I earned this, and I can't just hand it over to him. I can't let him win...do you understand that? He fucked my life up so bad ever since I was a little child. I finally felt like I was free of him and that I had control over my life. But now he is back, and if I let him have this trailer, I will just give him back control, and I can't do that... I can't..."  
  
"I understand. But please Joaquin...you don't have to do this alone."  
  
"I am not good for you Kevin. The truth is that I am really just like him! That's why I don't want you here anymore. I am not good for you. I will turn out just like him. He beat my mom up, he beat up me, but I didn't hold the other cheek, I hit him back, and I went to join a gang so I could learn how to beat people up probably... I think that says it all..."  
  
"I won't leave you, Joaquin! Especially not after what you just told me. You need me. I won't let you deal with this on your own!"  
  
Joaquin realized suddenly that his cheeks were wet, he wiped at the tears and closed his eyes. Kevin was unbelievable. Even after everything that had happened, he still didn't give up on Joaquin, still wanted to help him. Joaquin didn't trust his own voice, but he still whispered:  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
He knew that Kevin could hear that he was crying, but it was ok.  
  
"I love you too. You aren't alone."  
  
*  
  
It was a day later when things really went to hell. Joaquin's dad was out, buying another load of alcohol and Joaquin had enough. He wouldn't let this go on. He wouldn't let this man destroy his life. And so he took his dad's bag and started to pack all his things into it.  
  
He had just finished, when the door banged open, and his dad strolled in, a bottle pressed to his lips.

"Hey son, what are you doing with my bag?"  
  
"I packed for you. You are leaving."  
  
"No I am not... what kind of son are you? You seriously want to kick your old dad out? Want me to sleep on the street?"  
  
"You would deserve that. But no, you don't have to do that. I packed some money for you too. You can get a motel room. And I will find a way to pay you off for the trailer."  
  
His dad started to laugh, but it wasn't a humorous laugh. It was the kind of laughter that sent shivers down Joaquin's spine because he remembered that laugh all too well. He had heard it so many times in the past, just before his dad had attacked his mom.  
  
And then everything went very fast. His dad crossed the small distance between them and grabbed Joaquin's arm brutally, slamming him against the wall next to the little kitchen.  
  
"You won't kick me out of my own trailer!"  
  
Before Joaquin could react, his father's fist already connected with his cheek, and Joaquin's head was smacked against the wall behind him. He gasped in pain and surprise. But Joaquin had been a Serpent for years now, had gotten into a lot of fights, and he could handle the pain and knew how to react.  
  
And so he quickly brought up both arms and shoved at his dad's chest with all the strength he could muster to push him off. It worked, his dad stumbled back.. but it worked too well. Joaquin watched in horror as his dad lost his footing and fell, his head hitting the kitchen counter. He landed on the floor and didn't get up again.  
  
Joaquin was still leaning against the wall, breathing fast and looking at the man lying on the floor. He waited for a sign that his dad was awake.. but nothing came. Joaquin knew it somehow, he just knew that something was very wrong. He slid to the ground, as all strength left him. But he forced himself to move forwards, crawling over to his dad.  
  
And he saw what he had already expected. His father was dead.  
  
Joaquin made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and pulled his hand back. He sat down next to his dad's body shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
He sat like that for a long time, staring into space, not able to move. And then the tears came, streaming down his face and he was shaking so hard that his teeth clattered. He hugged himself and tried desperately to think of what he could do.  
  
Run away? Just leave town again? But he didn't find the strength in him to do that. He should probably get up and look for FP, tell him about it. The Serpents would help him get rid of the body. But for what? The truth would come out, he was sure about it. He would go to prison for this. He would end up just like his dad had predicted.  
  
Suddenly a thought popped into Joaquin's mind: " _Kevin!_ "  
  
Joaquin needed to talk to him...he couldn't go to jail without hearing Kevin's voice again..without saying sorry...  
  
He pulled out his phone with shaky hands and called Kevin.  
  
"Hey Joaquin, how are you baby?"  
  
"Preppy..."  
  
His voice sounded hollow, and of course, Kevin knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Oh god, did something happen? Are you ok?"  
  
"I..no. **_I think I'm in trouble._** "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He... he is dead... "  
  
"What? Your dad? But...how..."  
  
"We had a fight. He attacked me...I pushed him...and he fell against the counter. I killed him. I will go to jail for this, Kevin! I am so sorry. I didn't want this to happen...I wanted to be a good person for you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you...I fucked up...sorry Preppy.."  
  
"My god! No, stay calm. Don't do anything! I will come to your trailer! And I will talk to my dad and Sierra. This wasn't your fault Joaquin! You acted in self-defense. You won't go to jail, I promise you that. Please don't touch anything, don't go anywhere. Just wait for me ok?"  
  
"Ok..but.."  
  
"No! Do as I told you. I am begging you! I will help you!"  
  
And Joaquin did as Kevin told him, he just stayed on the kitchen floor, next to his dad's body and waited, tears running down his face, his hands shaking.  
  
He looked up when the door of the trailer opened slowly. Kevin walked inside cautiously, followed by his dad and Sierra McCoy. Joaquin was terrified for a moment. The ex-sheriff was here...he would arrest him, right?  
  
Kevin was about to run over to him, but his dad stopped him, "Wait, Kevin!" he got in front of his son and looked at Joaquin, "Come over here please, Joaquin. Don't be scared ok? We are here to help you. Kevin told me what happened. It sounds like a clear case of self-defense to me. Come here, and we can sit down, and you tell me everything that happened. I am here as a police officer and will fill out this report with you. Sierra is here as your lawyer. You won't go to jail, Joaquin, we will make sure of that."  
  
Joaquin looked from Mr.Keller to Mrs. McCoy and to Kevin, who seemed close to tears too. He slightly shook his head, "No.. I should go to jail... I deserve it."  
  
It was Kevin who answered him: "Stop saying stuff like that! You don't deserve any of this! You deserve happiness and a good life! Shut up, just shut up and get your ass over here, Joaquin DeSantos! I won't let you ruin your life! You aren't like your dad, just get this into your head already! I won't give up on you!"  
  
Kevin stood there, holding a hand out to Joaquin, begging him to come over to him and Joaquin wanted nothing more than take his hand and let Kevin help him. Let Kevin make things ok again. And so he did just that, he got to his feet slowly and walked over to his boyfriend, his hopeful light, and took his hand. And the next thing he knew was that he was in Kevin's arms, hugged close to Kevin's chest.  
  
Joaquin was still shaking, but he felt some of the previous anxiety leave him as Kevin held him. They moved over to the couch, and Joaquin was grateful that Kevin didn't let go of him even for one second.  
  
Joaquin was still in shock, but he was starting to feel a bit better gradually. Sierra McCoy sat down next to them and asked him in a soothing voice what had happened and told him that she would help him. Joaquin nodded and told her everything.  
  
Later on, Kevin's dad took them all to the sheriff's office and questioned Joaquin there officially and declared afterward that it was a case of self-defense and Joaquin had nothing to fear.  
  
Afterward, Kevin took Joaquin to his house, wrapped him in a warm blanket and brought him tea and a sandwich and Joaquin was hit by an overwhelming feeling of affection for this amazing boy.  
  
"Thank you, Preppy. I can't believe you did all this for me. And that your dad and Mrs. McCoy helped me. Thank you so much!"  
  
"Of course! None of this was your fault, Joaquin. And you are part of this family now. We will always take care of you and help you."  
  
Joaquin looked at him in wonder and nodded, realizing that this was the truth. "Yes, I guess that's right. You are my family, Kevin."  
  
And suddenly Joaquin knew that his life had really changed for the better. His old family, his biological family, was no more, but he had found a new family, a new home. And that home was Kevin Keller.

 


End file.
